This disclosure relates generally to the field of image processing and more particularly to a method and apparatus for decomposition and compression of motion imagery.
In conventional image processing scenarios, sensor data obtained from the image or scene being observed often overwhelms the processing capabilities of the image processing systems. Spatial-temporal compression of images is standardized in MPEG4/H.264 and other MPEG standards that apply the same image compression to the whole image. However, such conventional techniques are geared toward TV/movie type scenes, and are not optimized for airborne/space sensors. As a result, using such conventional techniques creates communications bottlenecks. Some conventional techniques characterize the apparent motion of the background and compress this information iteratively. However, such iterative processes are computationally intensive and require tracking of a large number of changes to identify moving pixels/objects from static image pixels/objects.